MISSED :
by Aketch
Summary: Natsume and mikan are known to be the happiest and sweetest couple around the campus! nothing and no one can seperate them - that is! except for.. *read the content of this one-shot story.*


**** can't tell if this is a nice story. hm. but i hope you like it. ONE SHOT STORY! HERE WE GO! :))) ****

* * *

*** MISSED :| ***

her cellphone rang. Mikan picked it up excitedly, as she knows the only person who would call her is Natsume.

"hello," mikan greeted, "natsume?" she said with a smile.

"hmm. yeh! how did you know?" natsume said cheerfully.

mikan giggled, "what's up?"

"you busy?"

"hm. not really. why?"

"can you meet me at your dormitory lobby?"

"sure, no prob."

"great, be there in 15 minutes."

"what's it for anyway?"

"hm. can't really tell."

"haha! honestly, you miss me don't you?"

"kind of. haha. just go ok?"

"ok," she said smiling so wide, "i love you."

natsume smiled, "i love you too."

* * *

Natsume and Mikan face day after day as the bestest of the best days of their life as couples. (even though there's no such word bestest. :P) Everyday's never been better for them. They're known as the longest couple together in Gakuen Alice Middle School. They start their day together, spend it together and end it together. Since the day they've been inlove with each other, as though smiles and laughters are programmed inside them everyday. Nothing, i say, **NOTHING** can seperate them from each other.

**************** well, except for.. ****************

"what?" mikan said surprised, "but why?"

"i don't know. i just thought it will be the best for us."

"well i'm telling you now that it's not!"

natsume hugged mikan, not knowing what to say.

"please tell me you're joking natsume."

"sorry mikan, but it's my final desicion."

mikan pushed him ayaw, crying. "why America? can't you just study college here? i promise to do whatever you want. please don't go. don't leave me! i need you, and i love you. so much natsume. i love you so much.."

natsume fighting not to let a tear drop, "it's decided mikan,"

mikan hugged natsume crying so loud, she don't know what to do anymore, how could she face the days without him already? what should she do when their monthsary came? she feels so alone. **SO ALOOOONE**.

"but i promise to come back every vacation, i love you mikan. i want to do this for our future, i don't want you to experience life full of problems and misery. i want to give all what you want, what Mikume wants.(read it from someone's stories before, can't really remember, it's been years. honestly. but whoever she/he was, it was her/his idea the Mikume would be the name of Mikan & Natsume's son. so cute right? :D) don't you want that kind of life? problem free, full of happiness. please do understand mikan, i love you, remember that 'kay? i love you so much, you're my only polka," natsume ended that with a kiss at mikan's forehead.

"but, wouldn't your life be full of problems and misery without me?"

"it would, but it's only in limited time. then after that, i'll come back into your arms and we will be happy & contented **FOREVER.**"

"_nothing lasts forever_, remember natsume?"

"then, we're **NOTHING**." natsume smiled.

mikan smiled as tears roll down her cheeks, "ok you convinced me, i love you natsume!" mikan hugged him tighly, "i love you so much! you promised to come back to me, ok?"

"of course," natsume hugged back, "why wouldn't i?"

they ended their day hugging each other tightly. even though they know they wouldn't be together tommorow anymore, they still smiled and laughed happily together that day. As soon as 7 o'clock pm stirked, it's time for Natsume to go. they hugged each other for the last time, said their goodbyes and gave their final kisses that's full of trust and love to each other.

* * *

_dear Grandpa,_

_hey how are you there? do hope you're fine. as for me, i'm not really sure if i'm still ok. it's just been hours Grandpa, **BLOODY HOURS AFTER NATSUME LEFT ME ALONE! OH GOD!**_

_i can't really believe that he's gone, he left me! oh yeh, he didn't literally 'left' me. he's just gone for America to study. but it's still the same! how should i live without him anymore? i just can't imagine i have to go back to my SIMPLE life again, siiiiiigh. oh and haven't i told you? **I HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM FOR ALMOST TEN BLOOOOOODY YEAAAARS GRANDPA, 10 BLOODY YEARS!** what am i supposed to do for ten years? i would be 24 by that time so i guess i should be working already and earn many money! and where should i enjoy my money with? NO ONE of course, don't you get it grandpa? **NO ONE! I'M ALL ALONE FOR TEN BLOODY YEARS! GOD!**_

_so here i am, sitting on my desk by the window, watching the stars fall after another, oh wait! i could make a wish. *silence* you know what i wished for grandpa? i wished that tommorow, as soon as i open my eyes, 10 years already passed by! yey! then i wouldn't be here alone writing this wet bloody sad letter to you. i wouldn't be here eating my dinner without some one to share at! you want some more grandpa? and! take note grandpa, **AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE ALONE! LOOKING STUPID WHILE I WATCH BLOODY NEWS ON TV!** -oh wait, i'll just turn that thing off. it's news already,_

* * *

mikan stood up, while she wipes away her tears. stretched her arms as if she's reaching for the sky. walked by the side of the tv, and watched for a while.

'_Japanese strikers have been there from morning till now, aren't they sick and tired doing such things? *laughs* am i right partner?_'

then someone tapped the shoulder of the reporter, giving her files. mikan sighs and turns around to get the remote from her bed, as she pointed the remote toward the tv, the repoter talked again, her expression changed. she said in a sad tone,

'_Here comes the hottest and terrible news, i rather not tell you but i have to. *takes a deep breath* this just new, few minutes after the plane flew off Japan going to America this night crashed due to technical problems. Medicals immediately went to check if off, after all, they're just at Kyoto, and reported that no one, **I REPEAT NO ONE SURVIVED THE CRA-**_'

mikan finally turned the tv off, she couldn't bear listen to the reporter's news. all she know that, HE'S GONE.

"_natsume's gone_?" mikan felt numb, and fell.

* * *

_dear Grandpa,_

_hey grandpa, just here to tell you, he's gone! **NATSUME'S GONE**. ha ha. can you believe it? ha ha ha. oh god. can't really explain what i'm feeling now. still in shocked, i feel so numb. what should i do?_

_i just thought, i should have just accept that he's gone for America to study without har feelings. i think, it'll be fine, he'll come back i'm sure of that. he loves me. **HE TOTALLY DOES.** but now? what? he's gone, F**OREVER GONE! NATSUME"S GONE FOREVER GRANDPA! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE THAT?** i just can't, i mean, i don't, er.. **GOD! -**_

* * *

mikan grabbed her yarn out of the drawer, went inside the bathroom. she circled the yarn forming 5 layers of it, (if get what i mean. it's really hard to describe it you know!) tied it up into the ceiling, stood above a chair, and said her final words.

"i guess, we should me there my Natsume. my poor **POOR NATSUME**!" she stopped to cry, takes a deep breath, "you should've not died natsume, you promised to come back to me. *sniffs* now i'm the one who's doing the favor you idiot. oh god. sorry! but i love him so much! i want to be with him as soon as possible! forgive me though but do this favor for me."

mikan put the yarn under her neck. closes her eyes, take 3 deep breaths and jumps off the chair. mikan's finally doing her suicide, not finishing her letter to her grandpa, and struggling for her life. the chair's knocked over, everything was silent. Mikan, under pressure for all the pains she'd been through, but she's happy and satisfied with her choice, she smiled while she took out her final tear.

* * *

her cellphone rang, it was the ringtone she assigned for natsume!  
mikan stuggled but she couldn't get down.

"_hey! is mikan you wanted to talk to? well, i think she's not around, busy or asleep. just leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!_"

"hey my polka," natsume said, "missed me? yeh, i missed you. so just wondering, where are you? wanna meet with you. god, can't really concentrate at the airport. i was thinking about you! and thought i should study here with you. after all, any job is good as long as we earn money right? i love you, so here i am back at the academy, just came actually, now at the elevator, let's see. here we go! your floor! 4th floor. oh! really excited to see you, better not watse my call talking to your machine. i love you! i will always be here for you. 'kay? bye." natsume ended the call.

* * *

**so how was it?**

**ok i know it's a bit corny, but i enjoyed it!**

**but please still do review! that make me happy instead! :)**


End file.
